As peel-off type pack cosmetics for removing keratotic plugs, aged keratin and smears of sebum, there have been proposed the sheet-like packs obtained by applying a film-forming pack composition onto a moisture-permeable substrate (for example, JP 11-12127A corresponding to WO 97/32567). The sheet-like packs have advantages such as a less surface stickiness upon use, a shortened drying time, no tearing upon peeling off and a less peel residue.